And There Was Light
by Urby
Summary: Small snapshots about how Leona and Diana got to know each other as Solari, and their uncertain relationship in the League of Legends.
1. The Cloth

They called it the cloth, though it was made up of enchanted metals, but it wasn't quite armor either - just the skeleton of one, waiting for a body to rest on. It was flanked by an enormous shield and pointed sword, both fashioned after the rays of the sun. These all cast a soft glow around the chamber, which intensified as the girl approached. Leona stood before the panoply and reached out to it with one hand. Tiny rays of warm sunlight peeked out of her fingers, as if connecting her to the objects in front of her.

One day she would wear these. She took a step back and tried to imagine what that would be like. It had only been a few short weeks since she had been adopted into the Solari, and everything still felt huge and distant. This was to be hers...she was to become an image of the sun...

Shuffled footsteps broke her reverie. One of the elders, looking to start her training for the day, no doubt. Leona cleared her throat and spoke loud enough for whoever was behind her to hear. "Good morning...what are we going to do today?"

There was a squeak and a scuffle in response. Leona blinked in surprise and turned around carefully. Instead of one of the elders, there was a girl there, trying to kneel and make the symbol of the sun with her hands at the same time, all while holding a broom and a dustpan. She was dressed in the simple robe of the initiates, and the only accessory she wore was a hairband that kept her long, pale hair out of her face.

"M-my apologies, Radiant Dawn, I did not see you," the girl said, bowing her head.

This was the first person Leona had seen amongst the Solari that was around her age. "You can stand. You don't need to kneel in front of me," she said softly.

The girl got to her feet quickly, standing to the side rigidly. Leona took a few steps so that they were facing each other.

"What is your name?" Leona asked.

"Initiate Diana," the girl answered abruptly, her grip on the broom tightening.

Leona chuckled softly, which made the other relax visibly. Diana's eyes were grey like the storm clouds that frequented Mount Targon, and the familiar shade made her relax as well.

"So, what are you doing here, Diana?"

"Well..." Diana shifted from one foot to the other, twirling the broom between her hands. "I'm supposed to be sweeping this chamber. That is, if you would...allow me..."

"I'll help you," Leona said, reaching for the broom.

Diana pulled it back hesitantly. "I...this is supposed to be punishment," she said after a moment.

"Really? What for?"

"...Because I asked too many questions," Diana hung her head. "It's a habit of mine."

"That hardly seems fair," Leona said, reaching out for the broom and taking it from Diana, who didn't seem to resist. "Can you tell me about this 'cloth'?"

Diana looked at the cloth, then the other girl, and back again. "It wasn't always a cloth. Long ago, when the Solari still practiced the arts of war, they forged an armor for the Avatar of the Sun. But parts of the armor were lost when individual Avatars fell or perished. The remaining pieces were refashioned into this ceremonial cloth."

Leona swept about for a few moments before pausing to examine the panoply. "So this isn't meant to be for combat?"

"It looks like it could be," Diana ventured, stooping to brush the dust Leona had piled up into the dustpan. "It still retains all its original enchantments."

"But it doesn't look like something made for war, like a relic-weapon. I mean..." Leona crossed her arms. "Those greaves have heels. They look like they'd just get in the way."

Diana tilted her head at the cloth. "I don't know, maybe you can poke someone's eye out with them?"

Leona considered this for a moment, then placed the broom on the floor. After taking a breath in and out, she swung around in a roundhouse kick. Diana, though far enough away as to not be in any risk of getting hit, still flinched.

"...Maybe," Leona said, reassuming a standing position and putting a hand on her chin. Behind her, Diana's barely audible "Wow!" made her smile to herself.

"Can you show me how to do that?"

"What? That one's easy. Let me show you another one," Leona said, smirking as she leaned on one foot in preparation. Then she snapped her leg in a crescent kick.

...Or it _would_ have been a crescent kick, had she not overbalanced and fallen over.

"Are you alright!?" Diana asked.

"I'm fine," Leona said, sitting up. The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds.

Then Diana started laughing, trying to cover it up with her hands.

"A friend of mine could do it a lot better," Leona admitted, laughing a bit as well.

"Please forgive me, Radiant Dawn," Diana said after she had gotten her giggling under control.

"There's no need to call me that. Go ahead and call me Leona," Leona said, holding her hand out for a handshake.

Diana's eyes widened a bit, but she nodded and took the offered hand. "Leona, then."


	2. Snowfall

That winter brought one of the fiercest snowstorms that Mount Targon had ever seen. Even the summit, which was usually exempt from heavy or lasting snowfall, was covered in thick clouds that blocked out the sky. Winds blew, snow lashed, dark lasted. The Solari crowded into their temples and trembled.

Though no stranger to cold, Leona fell ill. Any exertion made her feel nauseous, and she would break out into fever sweats that would make the air around her warp with heat. Even something so simple as breathing hurt sometimes. While the other Solari paced, prayed, and fretted, Leona had to stay in bed.

She knew it was no ordinary sickness, but she still felt a bit ashamed of being incapacitated so. It would have been easier to bear if they let her take care of herself, but people hovered over her constantly. There seemed to be an entire team of nurses dedicated to checking up on her.

Even though they tried their best to hide it from her, she could tell that the elders were worried that the illness might kill her. They spoke in hushed voices outside her door, as if they were afraid of what they would find if they entered.

"We've waited so long..."

"...Taken away..."

"Is it possible...?"

If anything, these whispers made her even more frustrated than the crippling weakness did. She was still alert, even though she didn't have any energy. And besides, it wasn't as if she had anything else to do but listen.

One day - or night, she had no idea of knowing anymore - Leona opened her window and looked out. The falling snow, while thick, did not seem very menacing. The wind was gentle at this hour, and everything felt subdued and quiet. She felt herself untense at the sight of the snowfall, which surprised her because she hadn't realized how tense she had been.

There was a knocking at the door. She turned towards it, traced the path from the window to the doorknob with her eyes, and almost groaned.

"Come in," she said, making her way back to her bed slowly.

After a short pause, the knob half-turned a few times, as if the person on the other side was struggling with it. Then, it opened just enough to let that person push it open with their back.

"Good morning, Leona," Diana said, carefully turning around. It was then that Leona figured out why she couldn't open the door easily - she was using both hands to carry a tray with a steaming bowl of soup on it.

"Is it morning? I can't really tell," Leona offered a small smile.

Diana averted her gaze for a short moment, her expression sinking a bit. "That's what the elders say every time I ask," she said.

Leona sighed softly. Diana set the tray on a little table that was set up near her bed.

"Creusa is usually the one who brings me my meals...is she sick as well?"

Diana shook her head, having a seat nearby. "Pretty much everyone who isn't an initiate is in the observatory right now. They're performing a special prayer for the storm to end."

"I hope it ends soon," Leona said, looking out the window. "It must be worse on the lower slopes of the mountain."

Diana had no answer to this, so she followed the other's gaze to the window. Then she stood and closed it quietly.

"What can the initiates do right now? Other than bring me soup," Leona managed a weak laugh.

"Not much. Keeping candles lit in the temples mostly. But I've been reading."

"That sounds nice," Leona said, sighing again. "I've got at least one of the high priests or elders pacing outside my room every day, but no one thinks to come in and give me anything to do. It's very...dull."

Diana looked back at her with something like sympathy in her eyes.

"I could bring you something to read," she offered.

"I'd really appreciate that," Leona smiled. This got a small smile from Diana in response.

Diana left to let Leona eat and rest. When Leona woke up from her nap, the tray was gone, and in its place were several books about previous Avatars.

* * *

When the storm finally cleared, it showed two girls two very different things.

Diana found herself wide awake in the middle of the night with no indication as to what woke her. After tossing about in bed for a few minutes, she rose and opened her window.

Instead of the endless flakes of snow she was now used to seeing, the first thing she saw was a perfect crescent moon, unobstructed by cloud or snowfall. She cast her eyes about signs of the storm and could not find any. Her gaze rose back up to the moon and she felt a childlike happiness she couldn't explain.

Without thinking, she clasped her hands together. Not quite in prayer, but certainly in gratitude.

When Leona woke up, she felt warmer than usual. It wasn't the fever heat that flared up inside her body, but a soft kind of warmth that was in the room itself. The room also felt brighter.

It took her a moment to realize that daylight streaming through the blinds. She opened her window and was almost dazzled by the blueness of the sky. The sun was bright, the air was crisp, and she could hear singing from the temples. It was all invigorating. She actually felt as if she could walk around without making herself dizzy.

The halls were empty. Leona made her way outside carefully, keeping close to walls in case she needed to brace herself, but managed to make it without any trouble. The ground was still covered in snow, but with the way the sun was shining, it didn't look like it would last. She took a deep breath of the mountain air and tromped out into the snow, intending to make some kind of sculpture.

"Radiant Dawn! What are you doing!" a young woman in an infirmary habit shouted, making her way towards her.

Leona lifted her head and laughed aloud. "You don't need to worry, Creusa. I feel fine!"

The young nurse stepped through the snow hesitantly and put a shawl over Leona's shoulders. "Everyone is excited about the sun's return, but that doesn't mean you should be out in the cold!"

"I just needed some fresh air," Leona said, stooping down and packing some snow between her hands. "Besides, a little bit of snow never killed a Rakkor!"

Creusa shifted her weight between her feet. "Come inside; there will be a feast soon, and the elders will want you to be present, no doubt."

Leona chuckled and patted the snow she was holding back into the ground. "Alright." Her sculpture would just have to wait. She was sure there would be other opportunities.


	3. Homesick

Marriages amongst the Solari were rare, so when two people decided to join together in matrimony, the entire community became bright and lively. Lessons and studies were halted to make time for the celebration. The dining tables were stacked high, gifts were exchanged, and no amount of oil was spared to make sure that the temples were bright as day, even when the sun went down.

Diana was grateful for the break, but when she discovered that the light from the temples obscured the night sky, she was crestfallen. The brightness made it impossible to study the moon and stars. She was so disappointed that she could barely pay attention to the festivities. As wonderful as they were, part of her wished they would end quickly.

The next morning was full of bustling to return things to order. Everyone, down to the last child, was given a task in the great cleanup. Even though the celebration was over, the Solari were cheerful as they worked together.

Diana's chosen task, however, took her away from the others. The observatory had been closed for the wedding, but she had made a good case for it to be swept for the occasion anyway. She still couldn't quite believe they had allowed her to do so, it being off-limits to initiates like her under normal circumstances. Maybe they were too busy being relieved that she wanted to cooperate for once.

She ascended the steps towards the observatory quickly, skipping a few in her excitement. Perhaps she would be able to have a look at the instruments there, she had heard there was a giant telescope -

She nearly squawked when she nearly ran into a person standing in front of the observatory doors. She was only able to realize who that person was after she had recovered from her surprise.

"Ah...good morning, Leona!"

The Chosen of the Sun did not move. She was staring at the mural painted on the double doors leading into the observatory. It depicted an Avatar of old in profile, wearing the sacred cloth and using the solar blade to light the entire scene. In the valley below her were crowds of Solari in various poses of worship and gratitude. The sun in the sky was replaced with an oversized Solari insignia.

Diana shifted her weight from one foot to another, then cleared her throat. "Leona?"

The Radiant Dawn shook her head gently and turned around. Her eyes and nose were a faint shade of pink. "...Diana, hello. Am I in your way?"

"Not at all. Are you waiting here for something...?"

Leona played with the end of her hair idly. "No, I just...started walking around after the ceremony was over. It didn't seem right to take off all the finery I was given so soon after I was given it, you know? I guess I've been wandering all night..."

The dress Leona was wearing was a rich violet, simple in form, but covered in elaborate golden embroideries mimicking the sun's radiance. She wore a sunflower in her hair - a rare sight this high on Mount Targon - tied there by ribbons that followed down her braid like the sunflower's stem.

Diana was the faintest bit jealous.

"I came across this mural," Leona said, turning back to the doors, "and I've been studying it for the past...I'm not sure anymore. It's very beautiful."

Diana looked to the mural, then to the Avatar standing next to it. "It may be renovated a bit," she said.

Leona was silent for a while. Then she put a hand on her chin. "My instructors tell me that all the Solari are family to the Chosen of the Sun. But are there any records of Avatars...starting their own families?"

"Well...many Solari claim the founding Avatar in their ancestry, but we don't have any records of him taking a wife. The others...were rumored to have had..." Diana cleared her throat. "Companions, usually chosen amongst the Rakkor, but they never had any children or wed."

"I see," Leona said softly. Then she sighed so deeply that Diana stepped forward to stand next to her.

"...Is something on your mind, Leona?"

"You could say that," Leona said, a helpless smile on her face. "Just thinking of what could have been."

Diana propped her broom on a nearby wall as she waited for Leona to elaborate. She had a feeling the Radiant Dawn was struggling to confide _something_ to her, and if she broke the silence now, that opportunity might be lost.

"...After completing the Rite of Kor, a Rakkor is considered an adult," Leona began. "And it doesn't take long for them to bond to their comrades in arms. They usually find their future spouse shortly after joining a battalion." She dropped her gaze as her hands fell to fiddling with a hem on her dress. "My mother was eighteen when she married, and I'm going to be turning eighteen fairly soon. I was thinking...I could be wearing a very different dress, had things gone a little more..." she trailed off.

"You don't have to be like your parents," Diana said as gently as she could.

Leona's smile was a bit pained. "I know."

Diana hesitated for a moment, then held out her hand. Leona grasped it in her own gratefully.

"Thank you. I really ought to get back to my room now," Leona said, though she sounded reluctant to go.

Diana looked at the observatory doors for a brief second, then shook her head. She could wait a little longer. "I can walk you back, if you don't mind."

Leona didn't answer with words, but the warmth of her smile spoke volumes. They walked side by side in silence.

The path back to her room had already been cleared, so the halls were bare of decorations or people. Leona paused a few paces in front of her room, putting a hand on her chest.

"Are you alright...?"

Leona took a deep breath and wiped one of her eyes. "I'm fine. Just tired."

"That's no surprise. You had to be a part of all of the ceremonies, right?" Diana said, her tone of voice a little harsher than she intended. She cleared her throat and hung her head.

"Yes, but I don't regret it," Leona said, opening the door to her room. "If anyone asks after me, could you tell them I would like not to be disturbed today?"

"Of course," Diana said, though she wasn't quite sure if anyone would listen to her.

"Thank you, Diana. I won't keep you from your work any longer," Leona gave her a last smile, then went into her room and locked the door.

Diana stood there for a moment, wondering if she could have done or said anything else. Then she made her way back to the observatory slowly.


	4. Zenith Blade

It was one of those days: overcast but bright, with just enough wind to make hair and robes flutter without being chilly. On days like these, Diana felt that it was a shame to stay inside. She scaled the mountain idly, enjoying the sensation of wind playing through her white locks.

As she neared the summit, she noticed that someone was meditating in front of some kind of short pillar. She approached warily, curious but not really wanting to be discovered. Upon closer inspection, it turned out that the person was none other than Leona, and she wasn't actually meditating - rather, she was sitting cross-legged and cross-armed, eyes closed in frustration.

It was a bit strange, seeing her so close to anger. Diana had never seen her get mad at anything. Part of her cautioned against disturbing the Radiant Dawn in such a state, but her concern won out. "What's wrong, Leona?" she asked.

Leona did not start, but her surprise was clear when she opened her eyes. "Oh-! Good morning, Diana."

"Afternoon," Diana corrected, standing next to the other.

"Already," Leona sighed under her breath. She dusted off her legs and stood up. "That means I've been puzzling over this technique for at least four hours. I should try again..."

"What is it you're working on?"

"It's a technique that should...let me travel as light does. I'm not sure what that's actually supposed to mean," Leona said, rubbing the back of her head. "I've been able to master the other techniques the elders have told me about, but this one..." She sighed again, turning towards the pillar.

Diana noticed for the first time that there was something glinting softly on the top of the pillar. It was some kind of glass triangle.

"I'm supposed to project light at the prism. The light part is easy by now," Leona said, holding out her hands in front of her, her palms streaming sunlight. "But...nothing happens. The refraction is supposed to help, but I haven't figured out how."

Diana lifted her head to the clouds above. "Well, I don't think you can get much of a refraction on a day like this..."

Leona sighed again, almost pouting. Diana walked over to the pillar and picked up the prism to examine it. She turned it in her hands a few times, looking to catch some kind of glint from it again.

"Wait! Hold it right there!" Leona shouted. Diana froze, looking back at the other. Leona looked much more confident as she steadied her position. Then, with a swift gesture, she threw a brilliant ray at the prism. It shot through Diana's hand and the prism, making a striking noise.

Diana felt a kind of tightness in her body at that moment. Then something impossibly bright was _streaking_ towards her. It collided - no, pierced - straight through her, locking up her lungs so she couldn't even cry out. The force wasn't exactly physical, but it knocked her to the ground anyway.

Leona materialized on her hands and knees a short distance away, panting out of shock and exhilaration. That was completely unlike what she had expected...and perhaps most surprisingly, it didn't seem to have anything to do with the prism. She got to her feet slowly. "That...actually worked! I don't know how, but -"

Leona's breath caught in her throat when she caught sight of Diana. The white-haired initiate was on her back, trying to cover her eyes against the harsh, blinding light streaming through her chest. She was gasping for air and trying to make some kind of noise. Leona scrambled over and tried anything that came to mind - covering the light with her hands, seeing if she could absorb it into her, but nothing seemed to work.

"Bright," Diana wheezed. "Too bright..."

"Just hang on!" Leona took a deep breath, hoisted Diana into her arms, and ran towards the infirmary.

* * *

The elders and priests wouldn't stop talking about how good the experience was for both of them. Not only had Leona successfully performed one of the most difficult techniques yet, but they seemed incredibly pleased that Diana - whom they referred to as "the troublemaker" - was there to witness it. Some of them even seemed envious.

Leona did not think that what Diana went through was anything to be jealous of. She seemed to be suffering when that light was on her chest - far from the raptures that the priests claimed her to have been caught up in. But she kept silent in front of the beaming faces of the elders, not wanting to object to them.

Diana lay incapacitated for a long time, and Leona was kept from worrying over her by excited priests urging her to practice her new technique.

One day, while Diana was sitting up in her cot playing mindless string games, a nurse stepped in to announce she had a visitor. Leona appeared from behind the doorway with a shy smile. Neither of them seemed brave enough to speak right then, so Diana invited her in with a nod.

"How are you doing?" Leona asked, her normally confident voice soft.

"Better. The light's gone away, and it didn't leave a mark," Diana smoothed down her infirmary tunic. "I'm just waiting until I get well enough to get out of here."

"There really is nothing to do until you get better, I know," Leona shook her head. She reached to her side and placed something a bit heavy on the cot. Diana tilted her head at the other. "I brought you your study materials so you'd have something to occupy yourself. I know it isn't much, but it should help pass the time."

Diana ran a hand over the cover of one of the books hesitantly.

"...If you'd like something more interesting, I can get you anything from the library," Leona offered.

"I don't think I'll be able to read anything for a while," Diana said.

Leona's expression fell, but she said nothing.

"There are these black spots in my vision. I can't look _at_ things," Diana said, waving a hand in front of her face. "I can barely see what's directly in front of me. I have to use my peripheral vision."

"Do you know if it will be permanent?" Leona asked.

"Not yet. Even though it's getting better bit by bit, the nurses tell me I shouldn't be surprised if the dark spots stay," Diana said, leaning back.

There was a bit of silence. Finally, Leona asked, "When I became a ray of light and passed through you, did it hurt?"

Diana sorted through her string as she thought. "No," she lied.

Leona reached over and clasped Diana's hands in hers, making her sit back up again. "I can read aloud to you until your eyes get better. Is that alright with you?"

Diana blinked a few times in surprise. "Yes, of course! That would...be very kind of you," she said, tucking her chin. "...But don't you have more important things to do?

It was difficult for Diana to get a clear glimpse of Leona's face, but her smile was easy to see. "I can always make time for a friend," Leona said, a gentle warmth coursing through her palms. Diana returned the smile gratefully.

Leona visited the infirmary almost every other day to read to and speak with Diana. Diana's vision eventually cleared, but she refrained from mentioning it for a long while so she could have more opportunities to talk with the Radiant Dawn.


	5. Ancient History

There was a small but proud group of Solari dedicated to the study of the order's ancient history. They argued that while the Solari of the present were a united faith, there was a time when the order was made up of nomadic groups, each with their own ritual sites and artifacts. Though the individual groups eventually banded together, some of their relics remained within abandoned temples distant from the one on Mount Targon's summit. It was up to the historians to sift through the old texts, piece together clues, and go searching for these lost treasures.

These historians were rarely seen, except when they had made a discovery worth venturing out for. When they did come out of the deepest part of the library, they often demanded supplies for immediate departure to some distant part of the mountain. Their demands were not always easy, or possible, to fulfill, but some of the highest-ranking elders were among the historians, and their will was not to be challenged without consequences. Most of the other Solari were wary of them at best.

One day, their demands included the Radiant Dawn herself. This ignited a heated argument that resounded throughout several halls and eventually attracted the attention of the person in question.

"Come with us, Your Radiance. The scattered rays of the sun must be reassembled. Your presence would be an auspicious omen," the Order of History urged.

"Your Radiance, do not listen to them," the other elders said. "Your duty lies with the Solari as a whole. Do not deprive us of your presence for the sake of a few."

"It is your duty to yield to the requests of the highest order," the historians countered. "Your predecessor named our cause as one of the most important a Solari can undertake."

"Your lessons are not to be ignored-!"

Leona held up a hand to quiet the quarreling men and women. She did not say anything for a few moments after she had achieved silence, then finally responded:

"You all raise excellent points. It gives me great regret that I cannot be in multiple places at once, unlike our sun whose light shines everywhere...I am merely human. If there is something that I can claim to be, however, it is that I am a protector. The path the historians must travel is precarious. Though I am sure there will be nothing to obstruct their path, I cannot allow them to go unattended. I will go with them and watch over them. I have confidence in the Solari to remain faithful and strong until I return. Should something endanger the order, the sun will let me know and will guide me to you."

The gathered elders could not fault any part of the speech and considered it wise and prudent. Thus, preparations were made for the Radiant Dawn to leave with the historians.

The day of their departure dawned clear and cloudless. The Solari gathered to bid them farewell and wish them speed. After the Solari retreated to their studies, the expedition set off. Leona held up the rear while the historians conversed amongst themselves and reviewed their maps and notes.

The Solari temples were still in sight when they noticed a figure scrambling towards them. The elders fell silent in confusion, exchanging glances amongst themselves.

Leona shielded her eyes and squinted after the figure. Then she smiled a bit in recognition and waved. "Diana! What are you doing here!"

The historians began muttering to each other. The white-haired acolyte caught up to them, panting. She had a small traveling pack with her and clutched a journal to her chest. "Forgive my transgression, but! I heard you were heading out with the historians to the western ridge...! I...I want to come with you! Please let me join your cause!"

This caused quite a stir amongst the Order of History. Not much could be made out of all their shouting. Leona held up a hand for quiet, and when the noise had died down, she asked gently, "What makes you think that you can join the expedition?"

Diana sifted from one foot to the other, biting her lip slightly. "I've...been studying the ancient texts as well. I've gotten quite far in my studies! Just ask Elder Lavinia!"

One of the woman historians admitted with great reluctance that what Diana said was true.

"I don't presume to know better than our most holy circle of historians...but the descriptions of the temples in western ridge have always fascinated me. And when I heard you had found something, I...I wanted..."

"We mustn't waste any more time," one of the historians said, turning towards the path. Leona glanced towards him and cleared her throat, stopping him and the others who had started to follow him in their tracks. She turned back to Diana.

"We've only brought provisions for our number, Diana, and the expedition is supposed to take at least a week, even several. We couldn't possibly spare anything for someone else."

"I know! I've made my own preparations! You don't need to worry about me! Just let me come with you, please!"

The silence that followed was stifling. Diana looked from Leona to the historians behind her and back, her shoulders drooping.

"Can you give us a minute?" Leona asked. Diana nodded uneasily. Leona turned to the historians, who had all gathered into a confused huddle.

"What is the meaning of this, Radiant Dawn?"

"I propose we allow Diana to join us," Leona said.

"That troublemaker? She will slow us down, upset our research! No good can come of this!"

Leona took a deep breath in and out. "The sun's light welcomes and guides any who wish to walk its path, especially those who are lost or questioning. We should welcome this enthusiasm on Diana's part. If she should prove a hindrance to the expedition, I will escort her back to the Solari. Personally."

The Order of History seemed a little daunted by Leona's expression of grim determination. Then, they finally agreed that this was the best course of action. When Leona informed Diana of the historians' decision, her smile seemed as bright as the sun above them.

* * *

The expedition moved slowly, picking its way through old and narrow paths. The historians kept Diana in the middle of the group, perhaps to observe her, while Leona lit the way from the rear as usual.

When they broke for meals, Diana took to sitting by herself, nibbling on the little pieces of dried bread in her pack. The meals the historians made for themselves were luxurious considering the situation: meat, fruit, and drink every time they stopped to eat. It was more than Leona had ever seen a Rakkor eat on their journeys, and she felt slightly bothered by what appeared to her as excess. But she did not say so.

Leona sat by Diana one cool afternoon while they ate. "Why don't you sit with us?" she said. "You are a part of the expedition as well."

Diana's expression was full of thinly-restrained bitterness. "I wonder sometimes."

"What is the matter?"

Diana turned the piece of bread she was holding around in her fingers. Then she sighed. "I'm always amongst them when they're discussing the path we're on, what we will find, or pointing out landmarks...so it's not unusual that I would join in on the conversation, is it? But they always ignore me, or hush me. I just want to contribute..."

"The historians have been working together for years," Leona said. "You can't fault them for being reluctant to include others in their discussions. Not even I can say much without being covered up by what they have to say."

"But you're not familiar with the material," Diana said harshly. She coughed and covered her mouth, which Leona took to be some kind of apology for snapping.

"Maybe you need to leave a good impression on them first. It doesn't have to be anything major," Leona suggested. "...You could start with waking up on time, for instance."

Diana fidgeted. "I have a hard time sleeping on the ground," she said after a long moment.

Leona offered a small smile. "Well, for now, why don't you sit with the rest of us? Let them get accustomed to your presence. Perhaps someone will share their food with you."

Diana took another bite out of her bread in contemplation, then rose to join the others eating around a little fire pit. Leona followed and sat next to her, and the two of them listened to the conversing historians quietly.

Leona walked a little closer to the expedition from then on so she could observe how Diana was getting along with the rest of the historians. Diana was a little more reserved than she was before - only making short comments during lulls in conversation - but her input was received with a little more warmth each day. Leona listened in to their talks with genuine but quiet interest. They were approaching the object of their expedition fast; it would be in reach within a few days now. Everyone was excited and a little more relieved than they would like to admit.

* * *

The night before the expedition was expecting to find the temple, Leona could not settle down for sleep. Something about the atmosphere of the place bothered her, and it wasn't the nearly tangible waves of excitement coming from the historians. It was something a bit looming.

She got up, dusted herself off, and decided that a walk around the campsite would help compose her restless mind. She stepped around the sleeping bodies of the historians and took a deep breath of the mountain air as she walked...

...And knocked over someone sitting in her path. Two muffled female squeaks of surprise came from the pile she ended up in.

"Diana? You're still awake?" Leona asked in a whisper.

The white-haired acolyte was unable to answer for some time. "...Yes."

Leona looked up at the bright night sky above them, where she had seen Diana's gaze before she had run into her. "You were...stargazing?"

Diana took a moment to respond. "...Yes. That's fine, isn't it? Stars are suns for other worlds, other Runeterras. They're no replacement for our sun, but I like to meditate on them when I can't see it..."

Leona considered this, folding her palms together. "I never thought of stars that way...that's very interesting!" She gazed skyward for a moment longer before looking back at the other. "They're quite clear on this side of the mountain...have you been doing this every night? I guess that's why you have such a hard time getting up in the morning," she said, laughing softly.

Diana hugged her legs to her chest. "Yes," she said into her knees.

"The stars are beautiful, Diana, but we have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow. We really ought to get as much rest as we can. Let's go to bed."

"...Alright."

Leona walked back to her bedroll, keeping an eye open to see if Diana did the same. When she saw the other lie down and stop shifting, she relaxed enough to finally sleep.

* * *

The next morning was perfect on all fronts: dewless, cloudless, and just the slightest bit warm. And yet Leona still felt uneasy. The terrain became hilly and steep, but everyone else was in high spirits as they helped each other get through. They arrived at a hill overlooking a naturally-occurring cavern, which they claimed held the temple they were looking for.

"Wait!" one of the historians called out, using their walking staff to point at the cavern's entrance. "A beast!"

Nearly everyone in the expedition gasped. There was, indeed, a creature blocking the entrance to the cavern. It was a great cat, easily twice the height of anyone there while reclining. It raised its head at the historians above it and glared balefully at them all. Its eyes were bright, as if they were tiny suns.

"Did the texts mention this creature at all?" Leona asked, not taking her eyes off the feline.

The historians shook their heads. "Not here specifically...but there were...monsters like this said to have stalked our mountain after the last Rune War."

The Order of History had packed all manner of food, instruments for study, and notes, but nothing in the form of a weapon that could threaten a creature this size. They tried to match the cat's gaze, but some of them cowed and looked away.

"Do you think you can fight it?" Diana asked, her voice small.

Leona stared into the creature's eyes, and for a second, it was like a lash of fire whipped out at her body. "I can. But I will try not to."

She slid down the slope slowly, never taking her eyes off the creature for an instant. Murmurs and shouts of concern - or encouragement, she couldn't tell - came from above, but she paid them no heed. The feline was guarding the entrance to an ancient Solari temple...was it foolish of her to think that this was some sort of test for her, the champion of the Solari? Maybe it was. Either way, she was in front of the thing now, and neither of them seemed to want to back down. It stood, looming over her, and snarled. It seemed to grow in size and its fur became spiny and terrifying. It raised a paw to strike, claws extended. Leona centered herself and clenched the cat's wrist in a hand glowing with solar energy.

Any other creature would have had their flesh bubbling and scorching by now, but the feline was unaffected. Regardless, Leona had stopped the blow, and it seemed like it did not want to aggress anymore. In fact, it...seemed to grin. It withdrew its paw and sauntered off as only cats can.

Leona stared after it, flexed her hand a few times, and turned around to the historians waiting on the hill. "The coast is clear now!"

The rest of the expedition ran down the hill, crowding around her in their relief and excitement. "Praise the sun! Even a beast can recognize the Radiant Dawn's glory!"

"Maybe it recognized Leona as a kindred spirit," Diana said, with an expression of restrained mirth. "Because it was a mountain lion?" She laughed aloud.

The historians seemed unamused, but Leona chuckled.

* * *

The historians set to work and exploring, mapping, and excavating the cavern. Most of what they found were broken objects: pieces of old murals, deteriorating pillars, and the like. But there were also little odd things as well: fragments of metal wings, weighted discuses, and sickle-like things. Their purpose and origin were of constant debate. Leona watched these debates with some amusement, but mostly stood guard on a nearby hill, practicing her techniques or meditating in the sunlight.

The sixth day of their arrival, their debate became heated enough to stir Leona out of her meditations. She made her way to the group, hoping to dissolve the situation. When she got close enough to make out what was happening, she almost cringed. In the middle of the argument was Diana.

"Of course this is a Solari temple! Why else are we here?"

"We haven't found a single artifact that is exclusive to the Solari," Diana said, her hands balled up into fists.

"This temple belonged to a warrior-smith sect, the Iron Solari. Their insignia on these discuses is plain!"

"Fine! Maybe so, but the location is unsuitable for the devotion to the sun. It is on the west side of the mountain -"

"Why does that matter? All parts of Mount Targon are holy!" the historians countered. "This temple was erected here because of its proximity to a metal deposit - which they required in order to make their works of devotion!"

"But it is in such a place where you cannot see the sun during the first hours of its rising! There is literally no way with Mount Targon's peak in the way! Doesn't the Iron Solari's insignia look like a rising sun? And is not the core of our faith the dawn? As in the _Radiant Dawn_?" Diana threw her hands towards Leona in exasperation.

"Everyone. We can continue this conversation without raising our voices," Leona said evenly.

"Maybe this wasn't a Solari temple to begin with," Diana continued, heedless of Leona's suggestion. "There might have been something else here -"

"Silence! We will not hear your blasphemous theories again!" one of the historians jabbed a finger at Diana. "Your Radiance, your timing could not be more fortuitous. We absolutely cannot work with this girl spouting lies. The Order of History formally expels her from the expedition. You will inform the elders that she must be punished when she returns. Take her away!"

Diana's glare was almost as heated as that of the cougar's, but she said nothing. She grabbed up her things and stormed out of the cavern. Leona watched her retreating form for a bit, then turned back to the historians and made the symbol of the sun in front of her chest before leaving.

Leona and Diana walked together in silence. The journey back would take a few days, but they were making much better time with just the two of them than they had when they were traveling in the larger group. Diana's expression slowly softened.

"What do you think, Leona?" she asked suddenly. "About the fact the temple couldn't see the dawn. Isn't that...unorthodox?"

Leona considered her answer for a moment before speaking. The historian's mention of "blasphemous theories" made her sad and a little wary. "Perhaps. But I am willing to think they had good reason to choose that place beyond the obvious material advantages it yielded. Such as..." she stopped and looked out, shielding her eyes. "It would have been a great place to see the sun setting, for instance. Maybe the Iron Solari admired the sunset. The dawn is not the only wonder of the sun's journey."

Diana stopped and looked out as well for a long time. Then she turned back to the path and started walking again.

She had mentioned it to no one, but she had found a small disc - not the rusted discuses that the Order of History had dug up - but a palm-sized object that shone silver once she had cleared the dirt away. The symbol on it was also different - instead of a rising sun, it was a small circle with a crescent cupping it from underneath.

She kept it under her clothes, in case anyone searched her bags. When she was finally able to return to her room late at night, she placed it on her desk before she went to sleep.

It glowed in the moonlight streaming from the window.


	6. Discovery

The first time Diana lost Leona was during the Avatar's ascension: the day she finally donned the Avatar's cloth, and the day that she became their champion.

All of the Solari - elders, priests, acolytes, even the children - waited in a wide semicircle outside the double doors that the Chosen of the Sun would issue from. Even before the doors opened, the gathered Solari could hear the footsteps of the Avatar approaching and see light streaming through cracks in the portal. Some of the elders kneeled. Diana almost flinched at the sound of the doors opening, however quiet it was.

The doors yawned open and Leona stepped into the center of the gathering, rays of light eddying around her. The solar shield and sword were strapped to her back, ready to be drawn. The cloth, living sunlight coursing through it, had never looked so magnificent.

...Neither had Leona. Diana ducked her head and felt a little warmer than she really ought to have been considering the sacred situation.

The highest Elder, Acestes, bowed to the approaching Avatar. At this, the entire Solari gathering bowed, making the sign of the sun in front of them as they did so.

Leona drew the solar sword, pointing it towards the sky. "The dawn has arrived," she said in a loud, clear voice.

From then on, she was the Radiant Dawn. She had responsibilities, and they did not involve Diana. It was inevitable. It was for the good of the Solari.

This did little to make Diana feel better.

She spent more and more time in the library, combing the archives for something that would prove her theories that the moon was not the horrible, corrupt thing the other Solari insisted it was. Deep inside, she really wanted to know what Leona's opinion was on it - whether she thought the same way as the elders did. But Diana had never gathered up the courage to ask her, or thought of a way that didn't betray her interest in it. Now it was too late - Leona, if she made an appearance at all, was always flanked by officials or elders. Diana could never get a word in with those people in the way.

Maybe others would believe her if she had textual evidence...she just needed to build a case...

* * *

"And what new foolishness do you propose to distract us with today?"

Diana could tell this was not going to end well. Still, she screwed up her courage and laid her materials down in front of the gathered elders. "I've found an interesting consistency in our documentation of the last Great Eclipse -"

"You would bring up that inauspicious time?" one of the elders shouted.

"Let her speak," Acestes said, but he did not seem pleased. Diana swallowed thickly.

"We have two copies of the record book for that time, because the first one is nearly illegible. However, the images are distinct enough to see that the image of the Avatar banishing the eclipse in the recent copy has an exclusion. I've made copies of both," she said, handing two sheets of paper to the gathering.

The elders murmured amongst themselves. "Yes, it does seem like there is 'an exclusion'," said Acestes. "And what of it?"

"The original image is too aged to make out any details, but I've recreated the excluded figure by using the scratch marks on the parchment. Here's what I believe the excluded figure looked like." Diana presented a third sheet.

The elders passed it amongst themselves, tilting their heads at it. "There are...a lot of curves on this figure," one of the elders said skeptically.

"I don't think the lines on the figure are any accident. There is a mix of full circles, half-circles, and crescents," Diana said. "...I think this figure had something to do with the moon."

The elders were ghastly silent. Then Acestes began to laugh. "Is that what you had to show us?"

"No! That's not all! The text itself - I have reason to believe -"

"You are really grasping at straws now, Diana," Acestes' expression darkened. "I have reason to believe you have drawn this image in the original volume yourself." This was met by murmurs of assent from the others.

Diana was appalled. "I would never -!"

"Either way, your games have gone on long enough. You are to receive thirty lashes for this," Acestes said. "And no more talk of this moon foolishness. Are we clear, Diana?"

Diana could only stand in shock for a moment. "Yes," she said finally, bowing reluctantly before leaving to receive her punishment.

* * *

The second time Diana lost Leona was when she became a champion for the League of Legends and actually left Mount Targon. If she was not alone before, she certainly was now.

The Solari as a whole mourned the departure of the Radiant Dawn, even though she made every effort to return as often as she could. Every time she came back, she had stories to share and some treats for the young initiates.

Diana mourned the loss of her only friend. Leona could only spare enough time to give Diana a smile and a wave, if even that. Diana kept to herself more than ever, playing with the little silver artifact she had found to whittle away the long days.

One day, the artifact popped open, revealing two dials she could rotate to make different sets of glyphs appear on the rim. They were graceful, flowing marks that felt familiar, though she couldn't exactly pinpoint why.

Diana decided to memorize the combinations, just in case she lost the artifact or had it confiscated. There was something meditative and peaceful about writing the different glyphs over and over, especially when the sun went down and the activity outside her room ceased. Strangely enough, something like understanding teased at the corner of her mind when her room was lit with nothing but moonlight.

It was only when she had disturbed some things in her room and an old primer from her childhood popped open next to her notes on the glyphs. One set in particular looked similar to the first Solari alphabet - one that every child learned but had no use for (and likely forgot) after mastering the more modern ones. Even the Order of History used the first Solari alphabet sparingly. For the most part, this set of glyphs she had copied seemed like stylized versions of the Solari letters - more flowing and subtle, with less abrupt corners - only mirrored, so it wasn't very difficult to match each letter and number from one set to the other. Diana held up a new sheet of paper with a complete set of artifact-glyphs in alphabetical order and smiled to herself.

...Now that she had cracked the cipher, she just needed to find someplace that used it. She kept the cipher and the artifact on her person at all times.

* * *

Even though Diana was no longer questioning the sun or bringing up the moon (at least, not within earshot of anyone), she was still being punished for little things, like being the tiniest bit late to morning ceremonies. She was getting the impression that the elders were reaching for reasons to stick her on broom duty.

Once again, she found herself in front of the observatory's doors. She quietly contemplated the conversation she had had with Leona at this place, then sighed and got to work sweeping the area. At least the mural was as beautiful as ever...

Was Leona lighting the way for the Solari like this Avatar was? It was hard to tell without her presence on the mountain. Diana rested her chin on top of the broom handle and contemplated the mural a little more.

Wait...one of the worshippers in the valley...she had always thought that this figure had been painted oddly, but she finally realized why. The embroidery on the figure's habit did not match the patterns on the other worshippers.

But it matched the cipher.

The broom dropped from her hands as she scrambled for a writing utensil. She had to see what it meant! She copied the figure's embroidery quickly and set to work translating it. In a few short minutes, she came up with "Great Eclipse Codex 114:72".

Diana sighed and rested her head on her palm. She already knew what chapter 114, passage 72 of the _Codex of the Great Eclipse_ was about - it was the one accompanying the image of the Avatar banishing the eclipse. It had frustrated her to no end because some of the words were illegible.

_The Solari's Chosen spoke:  
"Ask not why the sun is hidden,  
Or what shrouds her, it is ...  
... dark to day ...  
Her light can ...  
The dawn will rise again."  
Thus the Avatar._

The second edition of the Codex substituted "our adversary" for the first blank (pointedly, the only blank it attempted to fill), which had never felt appropriate to Diana. The blank in the original did not have enough space to fit in those words. "The moon" both fit the blank and made the most sense, but she had yet to convince anyone of that.

There had to be a reason why that passage was pointed out...and she would look it up, if it weren't for the fact that she was no longer allowed in the section of the library where the Codexes were kept. She fiddled with the artifact in her pocket nervously. Maybe, just maybe, there was a way...she had to visit the library in the dead of the night.

And because she couldn't wait, she went that very night. The lights were out and the doors were locked, but Diana made her way in through the one window in particular that refused to shut. Her heart was pounding so hard she was afraid it was going to give her away, but she pressed on regardless. She knew the halls well enough that she did not need much light to find what she needed.

She brought both editions underneath the open window so she could look at them in the soft moonlight. She went through the second edition first; it was the same as ever. Sighing, she turned to the passage in the original. What she saw there almost made her gasp aloud.

Faint, glowing letters were written on the page and over the illustration - mostly over the figure missing in the second edition. Diana held the book up closer to the window and the letters grew a little brighter. It had to be in kind of ink that only showed in the light of the moon...she had examined the codices in all sorts of other conditions and had never seen this before. As she had expected, the new text was written in the artifact-cipher.

_Our sisterhood lies buried in the valley beyond the sun's gaze._

A sisterhood? Diana had never heard of an all-female sect of the Solari, if this was meant to be taken literally. No, that couldn't be the way it was meant to be read. There were just too many signs pointing to some kind of moon-respecting people: the missing figure, the cipher so reminiscent of gentle moonlight, the hidden message only visible by the light of the moon, and, of course, the artifact with the crescent moon on it.

Why they were so obscured in the Solari's history was a question for another time. For now, she had to find this lost sisterhood and bring it to light. ...But how was she going to get the resources to do that before winter made the mountain too hostile to travel? She didn't have nearly enough influence as the Order of History did, and the slightest mention of what she thought the sisterhood really was would certainly doom her chances of ever obtaining permission to leave.

Diana closed the book softly and placed both codices back in their proper places. Perhaps now was the time to see if Leona would be sympathetic to the moon, and her cause...

* * *

Leona was easy to find right when she came back to Mount Targon - she always spent some time speaking to the young initiates in the open courtyard. Diana headed there as soon as she heard the Radiant Dawn had returned. Diana stood off to the side, unsure whether she should barge in and interrupt whatever conversation Leona was having.

"Diana! It's been a long time," Leona said when she noticed the white-haired acolyte. She approached, her expression sinking as she came closer. "...You look absolutely haggard...have you been eating well?"

Leona's gaze had become hard to match ever since she had ascended - her eyes seemed to be filled with hot sunlight. Diana ducked her head and clutched her notes to her chest. "I'm fine. Listen, can I have a word with you? In private?"

"I have to meet with the elders soon, Diana. Can it wait? Until this evening, perhaps?"

"Yes! Yes, that's perfect!" Diana shouted, relief and excitement getting the better of her. She retreated closer to the wall when she realized that other people - including some of the elders in question - were staring at her.

Leona smiled gently and patted Diana's hand. "Tonight then. I have something to discuss with you as well. Take care of yourself, alright?"

"Alright," Diana whispered. Leona turned back to rejoin her previous conversation, while Diana returned to her room and waited.

Leona was certain to understand. If she could convince the Order of History to let Diana join them, then obtaining permission for them to have their own expedition seemed easy. Leona would definitely help her...right?

The sun went down. Diana continued to wait.

There was a knock at her door. Diana leaped up and nearly tore the handle off getting it open, but instead of Leona, it was simply a young initiate with a piece of paper in their hand.

"The Radiant Dawn told me to give this to you," the initiate said sheepishly. Diana stared at the piece of paper in disbelief for a long moment, disappointment turning her stomach. Then she snatched it away and slammed the door shut.

The note was clearly written in a great hurry. _I've been summoned back to the Institute of War on account of an emergency..._

Diana's body went cold with disbelief.

_...This is by no means normal. I was supposed to have a week off. Very, very sorry - I will be giving the summoners a piece of my mind, emergency or not. We'll talk as soon as I get back._

Diana placed the note on her desk numbly. When would Leona get back? In a few days? A few weeks? How could she be sure Leona would be back before winter? And how could she be sure that Leona wouldn't get caught up in her responsibilities before they got to talk at all?

...What if Leona forgot about her? Diana stared out the window in frustration. The moon seemed especially bright tonight.

"The truth cannot wait," Diana said under her breath. She threw her notes, some leftover bread, and the silver artifact into a bag and stole into the night. She would find the valley hidden from the sun's gaze, and she would do so alone if necessary.


	7. Illuminate

"I understand that this is a matter between Noxus and Demacia?"

The overseeing summoners all showed varying amounts of unease. Leona, the Radiant Dawn, was slow to anger, but her smoulder alone could cow most anybody. Finally, one of them volunteered a soft, "Yes."

Leona did not frown or scowl. Instead, she crossed her arms deliberately. "I am sure this is well known, but I am neither a Demacian or a Noxian. Nor am I affiliated with either of those city-states." She lifted her head slightly. "So, the fact I have been summoned, especially while I was on leave, appears to me _very_ unusual."

"The territory in dispute includes Mount Targon," a summoner on the left explained. "Protocol states we must have a representative of the region in the match if possible. Pantheon is already participating in another match, which leaves only you, Radiant Dawn. We apologize for the inconvenience."

Leona closed her eyes and sighed silently. There were all manner of responses she could give the summoners at the moment, and many she wanted to give, but she silenced the objections floating in her mind. She was a champion of the Solari, of Mount Targon. She was a champion.

"I will fight," she said with controlled steadiness.

_And may my people forgive me for having to._

* * *

Diana slumped down on top of a stone to rest. She had a sip of water, not because she was particularly thirsty, but because her water gourd was beginning to feel like extra weight.

Now that she nothing better to do than to spend time on her thoughts, she struggled against the notion that she had made a mistake. She had yet to find the valley "beyond the sun's gaze", even though she had thoroughly checked all of the valleys nearby. She would have to go further than she had ever gone alone if she was to find what she was looking for.

She could do it. She had to be able to do it, but exhaustion and hunger gnawed at her senses. It wasn't that she was getting discouraged, it was...it was just that she was less excited than before. And she was running out of food.

Diana heaved herself to her feet and trudged on, her feet feeling like stones. The path was familiar now - it was the same one that the Order of History had taken on their last expedition. It wasn't quite in a valley, but the temple certainly was in shadow...so it was her only lead. If nothing else, she could go deeper into the cavern to see if there were any more clues. Perhaps another artifact, maybe an old text she could decipher...

_And maybe a five-course feast, while I'm dreaming,_ she thought with some annoyance.

She had to supplement her dwindling rations with little berries and leaves to keep going. Fortunately enough, there was no shortage of water - streams and rivers were common on this side of the mountain. Once or twice she considered jumping in and letting the currents speed her way towards her destination, but the cold water and the possibility of hidden rocks always made her reconsider.

At times, when her hands scraped the bottom of her food pack, or the ground was too hard and cold to sleep on, the notion of going back occurred to her. But she would always snap herself out of those thoughts - she could not imagine how she would escape being questioned and punished for her sudden departure. If she could not show something for her troubles, a tangible reason for leaving, she might even be excommunicated. So she walked on.

It was late at night when Diana found the temple of the Iron Solari once again. She had been on her feet for at least twelve hours, and the notion of stopping or sitting down seemed almost foreign. It was as if she was too exhausted to sleep yet.

Her torch still had some life in it, so she walked numbly down the halls of the temple. It still held evidence of the expedition's recent visit: footprints in the dust, overturned objects, and even a brush or two that had been left behind. She made a space for herself between two fallen pillars, sat heavily, and stared into the flame of her torch.

She must have fallen asleep like that, because the next thing she knew it was morning and she was cold and stiff. The torch had fallen out of her hands and lay extinguished on the floor. The realization that she could have burnt herself to death made her leap to her feet in alarm. She took a few rattling breaths to steady her heartbeat, then had a look around.

Diana was standing in front of a mural depicting a group of smiths working in a simple shop. She did not remember this particular mural with much fondness, as it was one that she had argued with the Order of History over. It just...didn't feel very particular to the Solari at all, even the Iron Solari. There was a sun on it, sure, but it didn't seem as if it was being given the respect it deserved. Angry memories of the expedition gnawed at her, and she kicked the mural in frustration.

A hunk of the mural chipped off, rolling away from the blow.

At first Diana was horrified that she had just damaged a section of an ancient temple. Then she smelled something damp from behind the mural. She flattened herself to look into the hole she had made. It was dark beyond, but there was definitely some kind of cavity behind the mural. The little silver artifact glowed beneath her clothing, as if urging her to go through. Curiosity burned at her, but looking around, she came to the conclusion that there was no way she could access the cavity without breaking something.

She took a step back, assessed the mural, and made her decision. She would make a little hole in the side for her to squeeze through. That's all she needed. She could patch the mural later...maybe...

It took her the whole day to make a hole big enough for her to access the cavity. She threw the torch ahead of her, hoping that it wouldn't go out on landing or fall into a pit. Luckily, it rolled a little further out, illuminating a long tunnel.

Diana took a deep breath and followed the light.

The tunnel sloped downward, steeply at times. The further Diana went, the brighter the artifact glowed. She couldn't tell how long she walked for, but the path eventually opened up enough for her to realize she was outside in the night air.

Despite not knowing where she was, Diana felt calm and alert. She walked in the darkness with her torch aloft, cold but otherwise comfortable. The night was not something she was afraid of. The only thing she missed was the light of the moon, which did not shine in the area she was in. The shadow of the mountain peak cloaked the valley.

_But...if the moon cannot shine here...neither can the sun. Could this be...?_

She clenched the artifact in her hands, suddenly invigorated.

* * *

Leona never failed to be surprised by how short an actual League match could be compared to all of the business leading up to it. She stepped off of the summoning platform a bit stiffly. A summoner was waiting for her some distance away.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Radiant Dawn," the summoner said, bowing slightly. "Shall I send you back to Mount Targon now?"

"There is something I would like to do before I go home," Leona answered, halting to acknowledge the summoner before striding past. "It shouldn't take long."

"Are you off to the library again?"

"Yes," Leona slowed her pace slightly so the summoner could catch up to her. "I need to speak with Nasus."

"Well, I'll be waiting," the summoner halted at the library's entrance. "Will you say hello to the Curator for me?"

Leona gave the summoner a small smile in response. She hoped that Nasus would not mind a little delay in her project...

* * *

Diana could not remember how long she had searched for. She had combed the hidden valley in its entirety, barely stopping to rest, before she found an insignia that matched the one on the artifact.

What she discovered was far more brilliant than anything she could have hoped for.

The people who built the temple were master artisans. The temple was covered in murals and frescoes that caught and reflected the dim light from outside, illuminating the interior so much that her torch felt unnecessary. They managed to make the most ordinary tasks beautiful: worshippers at their work, reading holy texts, basking in the light of the moon...possibly more scenes, but dust and ash obscured them.

Though it was clear none had visited the temple in years, it was still remarkably intact. Diana felt welcome. She walked the halls silently, pausing to sketch what she saw. If this was anything like a Solari temple, she would be nearing the main altar soon...

Then she saw it. It was clearly a cloth like the one the Radiant Dawn wore, but it was undeniably different. Instead of being fashioned after the sun's rays, it captured the curves of the phases of the moon. Resting on the ground beside it was a curved, sickle-like blade. She looked around for some kind of shield, but found nothing.

_The panoply looks quite complete otherwise...maybe this warrior had no use for a shield?_

Her thoughts were confirmed as she approached to have a closer look at the cloth. The blade was nearly as big as she was tall - and it was quite heavy as well.

Diana took a few steps back and turned around a few times, taking everything in. She had gone out to search for the lost sisterhood. What she discovered was a full cloth, fit for a warrior - no, an Avatar - of the moon.

_The elders - the Order of History...no, all of the Solari need to know about this! Leona needs to know about this!_


	8. Extinguish

(Author's note: This part may have several edits to it in the coming days. I apologize for the confusion, but I was a little hasty in getting this out.)

* * *

"So, you were unable to discuss the matter with the involved parties?" Nasus' voice was level as always, but Leona imagined a hint of disappointment behind it.

"I brought it up to a few people, but I didn't have enough time to talk about it in any detail," Leona said. "Though it seems already that the elders don't like the idea from what little I told them."

"Freedom can be a daunting prospect. Their reluctance is understandable. What about your friend?"

"She doesn't know yet. But I don't think she would need much convincing."

Nasus was silent for a while. "Would the elders be more open to the idea if I was present for the negotiations?"

Leona blinked in surprise. "Yes, I think they would be more lenient if they knew another champion was involved...but isn't it difficult for you to leave the Institute?"

"It is. That is partly why I am supporting your endeavor," Nasus said, reaching for some papers. "If I had an apprentice, the summoners would be more at ease should I have to leave the library. As things stand now, requesting permission to leave is quite...tenuous."

Leona looked over the forms that Nasus had to fill out, nearly wincing at the amount of writing that had to be done. "Can I help you with any of that?"

"Yes," the jackal-man said, and Leona was pleased to note a hint of relief in that voice.

* * *

The cloth, despite its sturdy appearance, seemed to weigh nothing. In fact, Diana felt faster and stronger than before, easily scaling cliff faces she wouldn't ever dare to challenge without it. She couldn't help but grin as she traveled with ease. If the cloth was able to grant her this much power without being chosen for it...what could it grant for someone destined to wear it?

She climbed back up the mountain on autopilot now, thinking about what she would say to the elders. As much as she would love to gloat about her findings and rub it in everyone's face, it was far more important to consider what the implications of the hidden cloth were. She could convince them of its power, of the existence of the moon-worshipping people - and, more importantly, of the fall of said moon-worshipping people. Whatever had buried them could certainly endanger to the Solari as well.

It was only a few days after she had left, when she was reviewing what she had found, that she realized she had somehow left the little silver artifact in the hidden temple. She was sure she would be able to find the temple again - she had marked it on her map of the valley - but she would not be able to show her cipher as evidence. The cloth would have to do.

The journey back to the peak of Mount Targon was a short one. The sun was high in the sky, and she could clearly hear the distinct sound of the afternoon ceremony's concluding hymns. It was the perfect time for her to present her case. The elders would be leaving the halls with the honor guard...now!

"Illustrious councilmen! I've made a most fascinating discovery -"

The elders all stopped in their tracks when Diana appeared in front of them. "For the love of the sun! Where have you been, Diana!"

"I've been searching...and I've found this!" Diana held up the sickle-blade. "A cloth, but for a lunar Avatar! Different from our own solar cloth...perhaps able to accomplish what the Radiant Dawn cannot!"

The High Council seemed unimpressed. In fact, they looked rather irritated. Diana suddenly regretted not thinking her introduction through more thoroughly.

"You have been gone for weeks," one of the elders said, looking down at her, "and all you have to show is this...weak imitation you've created?"

Diana's jaw dropped open. "What...no, I found this! It's a wonder it is still intact -"

"And you claim it is superior to our own!"

"Not superior, just different! Just like how the temple, their whole religion, was lunar instead of -"

"Your games have gone far enough, Diana," Acestes boomed. "You waste our time with your fabrications, show us your hideous 'cloth', and now you even dare us to believe people worshipped the vile moon?"

"It's _real_, I saw it with my own eyes! Please -"

"We told you to never bring up the moon again, and you continue to defy us. I suppose your persistence should be rewarded...in chains." The honor guard reached forward to restrain Diana, who was too stunned to react in time. "Take her to the dungeon, prepare the Black Sun. I would like to see this."

Diana's mind raced with panic as a member of the honor guard retrieved a circular brand. "Wait! Why are you doing this to me? I've never lied - I've only ever wanted to find the truth!" she screamed after the hastily retreating elders.

Acestes turned to give her a look of disdain. "We give no answers to heretics," he said.

* * *

Diana wished she hadn't woken up.

The dungeon was cold and dark. Her head burned and stung all the way into her scalp. Her arms were numb from being pinned up to the wall. She clenched her eyes shut in hopes that she would black out again, but she remained conscious. The faint sound of dripping water reminded her of her empty stomach. She nearly groaned, but her throat was too dry to produce any sound.

"She stirs."

Diana struggled to look up. Someone was holding a torch in front of her. She squinted, blinking to clear her vision. "...Elder Lavinia," she croaked.

"Can you hear me, child?"

Diana lifted her eyes to look around her. Dried blood clogged her eyes, but she could identify a few others - all members of the Order of History - that surrounded her in a tight circle. "Yes," she said after a moment.

"Diana, you must listen to us. You were wrongfully condemned. Your name can be cleared."

Diana blinked weakly. "Acestes...Acestes said that I was a liar. That I made everything up."

"You must forgive the others," an elder said from her left. "They do not know better. Tell us about the cloth you are wearing and the temple you found. How can we remove the cloth?"

"There should...be some straps on the back," Diana closed her eyes, trying to will away the sudden pain shooting through her forehead. "Just pop them off. Once the chestplate is off the rest of the suit should be easy to remove."

"Do you think we are fools!? There are no such straps!" shouted one of the elders.

"Quiet! She is unstable," Lavinia said sharply. "That is a minor matter anyway. Diana, tell us about the temple."

"Damaged...but intact. Shines in the moonlight. Art rivaling ours. They looked happy," Diana said, shaking her head. "I had...I had notes..."

"Where is it?" Lavinia asked insistently.

"In a valley, hidden from the eye of the sun," Diana said, stopping herself before she said anything more. Something wasn't right. "...Why do you want to know?"

"Diana! Tell us where the temple is!"

"What are you going to do to it?" Diana asked, looking back at the elders around her. Now that her eyes were clear and she was alert, she realized the elders around her did not look like they were there to save her - they had something of a predatory look about them.

Lavinia straightened. "As the people of the sun, we must eliminate all traces of worship of the moon, as it is heretical. We can only do so with your help. You can be accepted as a Solari again, Diana, if you help us bury what you found!"

"That..." Diana felt weaker than she had ever felt in her life, but she knew she had to fight. "No...no! They were the Solari's sisterhood!"

"Come now, don't spout nonsense. They were just moonstruck heathens. Where is the temple? You can come back to us if you cooperate."

Tears crept down Diana's face. They didn't want to listen to her after all...they just wanted to use her. "No! I won't tell you anything! I can't let you destroy what little they have...what little I have!"

The elders around her recoiled, whether out of horror or disgust. Lavinia sneered at her. "You claim to be one of them? You _are_ a heretic!"

"I am a _believer_! The moon is a benefactor, just like our sun -"

"There is nothing to be done, then. Execute her!"

Someone yanked Diana by her hair, forcing her head back and exposing her neck. Above her, shining through a crack in the ceiling, was the moon - full, bright, distant.

"By the will of the sun..."

_Will you let it end like this!?_ Diana struggled against her captors, casting her thoughts to the sky. _Don't let your people die quietly! Show your power!_

"...This heretic is to be - what!"

White light streaked through the room, lashing out at those restraining Diana with enough force to knock them down. It pooled into the wound on her forehead, filling it and her eyes with silver brightness and power. Her chains fell away like ash, allowing her to stand. She felt the light etch something just underneath her brand - a crescent cupping it from underneath. She held her newly-liberated hands up to her face in wonder. She felt...strong. Her exhaustion, hunger, pain...they were all gone.

Was she the one destined to wear the cloth? Was she really the avatar of the moon all along...?

The frightened members of the Order of History looked at her and cowered. "Lunari!" Lavinia screeched, pointing at her transformed mark.

Diana shot a glare at Lavinia, making the old woman recoil. "What did you just say?"

Lavinia was silent. She seemed to be trying to muster some kind of defiant expression.

"You _named_ me!" Diana shouted, taking wrathful strides towards the other. "You know where this cloth came from! All this time you told me that there were none who worshipped the moon, no lunar sisterhood, that no one who would ever consider the moon a blessing, but there were, and you knew about them! You _lied_ to me!"

Diana held her hand out. The lunar blade flew to her hand from where it was concealed, striking some of the elders in the back of their heads as it traveled. It felt light, like an extension of her body. As soon as it hit her hand, knowledge of how to use it - how to cleave and cast her light ahead of her, slicing those who dared stand in her way - enveloped her like soft moonlight.

"What are you waiting for? Restrain her!" Lavinia commanded, but the others hesitated.

A few stood to follow the command, but Diana sliced through them without even thinking about it. "The Order of History, the council of elders, every one of them has done nothing but lie to me! They tried to keep me from the truth!"

"Stop, Diana, think about what you are doing!"

"**No more lies!**" Diana became a blur of light and moonsilver, cutting through her would-be executioners with such force that the very foundations of the dungeon began to tremble. When she was finished, the whole temple was in shambles, and the Order of History had all fallen to her blade.

Her breath was ragged, the cloth bloody, but she felt redeemed. Vindicated.

...Tired.

Power coursed through her body, but she was exhausted. She made her way back to the Lunari temple slowly, but had to stop to rest. She was unafraid - no one seemed to have followed her - so she kneeled in the open moonlight and allowed herself to sleep.

* * *

Diana woke before dawn, in the morning twilight feeling calm and in control. It was day when she reached the Lunari temple. She nearly thought she was mistaken - it seemed so much different in the light of morning. Soot, scorch marks, and traces of fire that had been masked by the night were now evident.

_Of course...why didn't the ash clue me into it before?_ Diana thought morosely. _The Solari burned these people alive. How like the sun._

She made her way through the temple, finding her silver artifact and her discarded Solari robes at the foot of the altar. The cipher was glowing, its light pointing to the back wall. She tilted her head at it, then placed her hand on the wall.

...It gave a little. She pushed, and it fell away.

She found herself in a little room, free of any signs of the fire. A sad little pile of bones lay in the corner - whoever hid themselves in here to escape the fire, most likely. But what caught her attention was the mural on the wall.

The avatar of the moon - wearing a cloth identical to the one she wore now, save for a headpiece - lay defeated on the ground. She was shielding her eyes from the avatar of the sun, garbed in the same cloth pictured in the scene on the observatory doors back in the main Solari temple. In fact, her pose seemed incredibly similar, but instead of pointing the solar sword upwards to protect the people, it was pointed at the lunar avatar's throat, ready to end her life.

Diana fell to one knee, unable to hold herself up anymore. She had believed that the destruction of the Lunari had been the doing of the elder council...but this was a battle between the Radiant Dawn and her lunar counterpart. Whoever holed themselves up in the little room must have put this together in their last hours - a masterpiece that depicted the awful truth.

The champion of the Lunari looked so...helpless. Her expression pleaded for mercy, but at the same time she looked as if knew she was about to receive none. And the Solari's champion...looked like Leona.

Diana gazed at the mural in silence, lunar energy stirring restlessly in her veins.


End file.
